Smutember 2017 - Day 05, toys, Ladynoir
by nautiscarader
Summary: Chat brings toys to their night life... though not the ones Ladybug expected.


\- "And I, Ladybug will punish you in the name of the Moon", or something!

Marinette laughed, watching Chat playing with two miniature, plastic figures of them. Even though it was inevitable, the more she thought about it, Marinette didn't expect that one day Parisian kids might be able to buy merchandise with their likeness. But clever manufacturers all over the city proved her wrong, and even thought Ladybug and Chat Noit retained the saint-like status of the heroes of the city, in many shops people could buy the commercialised versions of them on shirts, mugs and other gadgets.

And she learned most of it tonight, during their patrol, when Chat, like a Santa Clause, brought a haul of toys and begun reeneacting scenes they lived through, with said toys. Although as he went on, some were more and more ridiculous and risqué. Chat very soon demonstrated her that the figurines had much more flexibility and nodes of articulation that she imagined, testing it by putting them into many, wild combinations. Marinette groaned loudly when her miniature self opened her legs wide to welcome plastic Chat's head between them when he 69'ed her.

\- Chat, if you think you are going to seduce me with it...

\- Why? Don't you think it's a great way to start a night?

Chat moved his head up from "the scene" he was trying to recreate, shifting his figure's head as well. Marinette giggled at two Chats staring at Marinette at the same; even though it only made him look more childish, Marinette couldn't deny there was a charm to the lengths he went to prove his love for her.

\- Kitty, we were supposed to be patrolling...

\- And yet, you seem to be enjoying this, my lady.

His cocky tone made Marinette realise how relaxed she was, leaning on the chimney on the rooftop of their meeting spot. She was about to stood up, as if to prove that she wasn't enjoying Chat's lewd show, but she was brought down to the ground by Chat's sudden, forceful kiss. At once her knees gave up and she was pushed once again, down the brick wall, not by his strength, but - to Marinette's horror - by the sheer prospect of sharing the fate of her figurine.

\- Chat... - she mewled when she felt her lover's hands roaming her back - What are you planning to do?

\- I've got more toys to play with. - he whispered into her ear with his low, enticing voice - You wanna try?

Marinette didn't know when she replied "yes", but the very next moment Chat took her arms and crossed them gently behind her back. She felt something tangling around her wrists, effectively immobilizing the half-sitting heroine.

\- Chat, what's this?

But she knew the answer before she asked the question. Slipping his hand between her already open legs, Chat reached to her back and pulled a replica of her faithful yo-yo that extended just enough so he could show it to her.

\- Not as magical as you might think, but it does its job. And here's something of mine.

He smirked and reached into his bag again, pulling out a silvery baton that bore an uncanny likeness to the one strapped to his belt. There was something deeply erotic with the way Chat handled it, and the heat building up in Marinette's loins became even more difficult to cope when Chat closed his distance between them and rubbed the cold, metallic toy against her tight costume.

\- I gotta say that I'm under-represented in that department - Chat explained, ignoring Ladybug's moans - There's lots of stuff with Ladybug, but not that many with humble, old *moi*.

\- Chat...

Ladybug wheezed, watching as Chat traced the tip of the toy around her crotch, strategically leaving out the most sensitive parts.

\- And sadly, it's not as long as the original either - he continued, without a trace of irony - But it glows in the dark!

He pushed one button, and the paw logo on the front grew in yellowish green light. Marinette paid little attention to such details, however, as Chat finally decided to put an end to her misery and flicked the tip of the baton against her lips that must have already soaked her costume from inside. The effect was far greater that Adrien expected; Ladybug emitted a single, loud cry as her body shook upon the touch of his tool, something even his fingers couldn't sometimes achieve. Encouraged by this, Adrien pushed the length of the toy alongside her opening, smiling when he saw that his lover did her best to open her legs even further to give him better access to her still clothed sex.

\- Feeling good, Bugaboo?

\- Yes, Chat...

Marinette moaned again, when the slight ridge at the very end of the baton brushed the her clit, something Chat noticed instantly. Back and forth, Adrien moved the toy against Ladybug's wet lower lips, fulfilling the fantasy he dreamed about so many times, getting more verbal response from his muse with every push. He pondered for a moment how come it took them that long to try it, but maybe the prospect of his magical staff enlarging rapidly could put Ladybug off.

A sharp, embarrassing cry escaped Ladybug's mouth when Chat moved the baton away. Marinette closed her mouth, but it was too late - Chat's smirk told her he heard every bit of wanton in her voice and was going to use it against her. Chat brought the slick, silvery rod to her mouth, presenting it with two hands, as if it was a bottle of fine wine about to be poured into a glass. Marinette looked around, as if what she was about to do was the most obscene part of their already devilishly erotic randez-vous. Once she was assured that no one heard her moan in the middle of the night, she titled her head, and gave the baton a lick.

With that, Marinette finally seemed to have an upper hand; even though her vision was obscured, she saw Chat's face twisting in grimace, and even in the shadows of the night, his erection was clearly visible through tight latex. Marinette returned the same sly smile he gave her, and closed her lips around the baton, as much as she could, sliding back and forth, as if she was playing a harmonica, never taking her eyes away from her lover.

\- Ladybug...

\- What? - she interrupted her play - You wanted it, didn't you?

Chat's embarrassingly open mouth turned into a smirk, when he unceremoniously pulled the baton from Marinette's lips, once again, much to her displeasure.

\- Now let's go back to yours...

He put the baton away, and reached between her legs for the yo-yo. A yo-yo that was noticeably thicker than the real one, Marinette suddenly realised.

\- Wait, is that what I think it is?

With a push of his finger, the yo-yo begun flashing with red and pink lights, but it was the sound that sent a shiver down Marinette's spine. Not the loud, recorded bit of her own voice, but the low, rumbling sound that accompanied it. Even before Chat touched her body with the toy, Marinette anticipated the vibrations that were going to radiate through her body.

\- And they... they sell it to teens? - she gasped in half-excited, half-exasperated voice that quivered when Chat nudged her crotch with it.

\- Not the first toy to have that function, Ladybug. - he explained calmly, savouring the moans of her partner - And besides, nothing on the packaging said "use it to stimulate your most sensitive area".

\- You know it's a loophole, and a damn huge one.

Ladybug snapped back, though she wasn't sure if she was angry because of manufacturer's careless behaviour, or the fact that Chat pulled the toy away. Taugtht by her voice, a moment later he pushed it forward again, tracing circles around her lower lips, making Marinette forget about the moral dilemma of selling a de-facto vibrator as a toy once and for all. Since she couldn't move her legs further apart, accommodating Chat between them, she pushed her hips forward a bit, lifting her body in anticipation of Chat's moves and her oncoming orgasm.

Chat's toys turned out to be perfect: they stimulated Marinette just enough to get her to the edge, but with no penetration, her urges were bottling up, ready to burst any minute now. The yo-yo made much better job that the cold, slick baton, covering much larger area at the same time. Chat himself had very little to do, though Marinette saw he had to physically restrain himself from using his own fingers to do the job. Every time his fingertips brushed her costume, now soaking from her juices, she let out a tiny gasp, hoping he would break into action.

\- Chat... Chat... Kitty, please...

But her wishful moans haven't changed a bit of Chat's mind; instead, he tilted the yo-yo, sliding it just between her folds, getting another series of loud, carnal cries in exchange. With a final push, Marinette arched, rising her body a few inches above the ground, supporting her body only by her tiptoes, until she collapsed under the orgasm that shook her. Even then, Chat didn't stop the toy and let the quivering, squirming mess of his girlfriend enjoy a few more minutes of post-orgasmic haze strengthened by the vibrating gadget.

\- I take that you enjoyed it?

Marinette returned Chat's cocky smile and welcomed the familiar weight of his body when her lover finally leaned over her, pushing her up the wall. At last, it was his hands caressing her body, and not some foreign, though exciting, object. Chat was not surprised at all when he felt Ladybug's arms around his neck; the strength of the superheroine must have been too big for the feeble string of the toy. Adrien wondered when it happened, and whether Ladybug deliberately stayed in the predicament he put her in, just to have more fun.

Locked in a deep, passionate kiss, Ladybug toppled Chat to the ground, continuing her caresses on the rooftop, rolling their entangled bodies back and forth.

\- So, Ladybug, ready for more toys? - Chat asked, pointing to the bag he brought.

\- Nah, kitty, I'm a big girl now.

Ladybug smirked, and unceremoniously pulled down the bell of his suit, uncovering his naked body and his stiff length that popped once it was no longer constrained by the tight latex.

\- I wanna play with the real stuff. - Ladybug smiled and begun undoing her costume, which put the toys out of Chat's mind for the rest of this evening.


End file.
